Fighting for Nothing
by lonelylitoboy
Summary: Chapter 5. Blue battles her sister as trouble stirs up in Houen. A member of the Elite 4 begins their mission only to...
1. Starting Over

This is a rewrite (a longer rewrite) of the first chapter of Rebattling Kanto (now titled Fighting for Nothing). And people, please review this story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.

****

**Chapter 1: Starting Over**

18 year old Red walked happily out of the Viridian Pokemon Center humming as he looks at his new Earth Badge. Red was tall with messy dark black hair, red eyes filled with content. He wore a red vest with two pockets on each side of it and a black shirt underneath. He wore baggy blue jeans, red running shoes and black wristbands. To top it all off was his favorite hat that he received from an old friend. "Wonder how Blue and Green are doing…" the teenager looks forward around town, looking at the greenish bricks that the sidewalk was made of and at the houses that occupied the area-before he heard a familiar voice.

"Yo, Red, what's up?" turning around Red sees Blue running up and hugging him by his neck. "You got all the badges?" Blue was a pretty girl with blue eyes, long dark brown hair that was a little longer than shoulder length. She was younger than Red by a month or so. She wore sleeveless blue shirt cut with a circle, underneath it was a sleeveless black shirt. Like Red, she wore black wristbands. She wore a short red skirt, socks that went a little bit higher than her ankles and light blue running shoes. Behind her was her shoulder bag. Like red, she also wore a cap.

Red smiles as he takes out his silver badge case with seven badges out of eight badges in it. "And here is my Earth Badge," putting it in the last empty spot in the case, before putting it back in his backpack. "Did you get all the badges?"

"Yeah, they're in my bag. Come on, let's go!"

"Go where?"

"To the Pokemon Center of course!"

"But, Blue, I just left the Center…"

"Yeah, but if you haven't noticed, it's getting pretty dark around here." Looking up at the sky, Red stares dumbstruck at the setting sun.

"But, last I checked the sun was right above my head…"

"You must be imagining it; come on, Green's waiting for us."

"Green's in Viridian, too?"

"Yeah, he beat Giovanni first, then me and last but not least-you."

"I'm last? But how? I left Pallet with three Pokemon, yet I'm behind in badge collecting? That's just fucking great."

"Ah, I forgot how cute you looked when you were angry." At that comment the boy's face gets a shade of pink on his cheeks. "How are Bulbasaur, Poliwag, and Growlithe anyway?"

"They're great; they're all evolved all to their last stages. How's Squirtle?"

"It's a Blastoise, now, a powerful Blastoise. Come on, let's go!" Blue quickly hooks her friend's arm and drags him off towards the Center's cabins.

The cabins were constructed of mostly wood and creaked if touched. Lights hang overhead, suspended by old wires. So basically, the place could fall apart at any moment. The two walk down the hall to room with a small '7' on it. "This is it; our room." Red opens the door and looks astounded that Green is sitting by the window reading a book that looks like it has a lot of pages.

Green, like Red, was also a tall boy of 18 years from Pallet Town but a few months older. His green eyes looked through his spiky light brown hair. He wore a collared black shirt with a few buttons unbuttoned. He wore purple cargo pants and purple wristbands. Around his neck was a silver pendant, a present from his two childhood friends on his 14th birthday. He wore black running shoes with a few purple lines. "Red," Green began, setting his book down on a nearby table, "you finally got all eight badges, eh?"

Fuming, the younger boy sits on the couch. "I can't believe, I've been behind on the journey every since Lt. Surge."

"Well, if you didn't have to handle the Rockets half the time, I bet you would still be behind us."

"Oh yeah? How did you manage to stay ahead while catching all those fuckin' Pokemon!"

"I had to trade for some of those Pokemon, you know. At least you caught more Pokemon than your girlfriend there."

"We broke up!" both trainers yelled in unison, blushing. "Now, we're just friends." Blue finishes calmly, still blushing but with a strange look in her eyes. Green looks at Red, then shifts his gaze to Blue, before laughing his ass off. "What's so funny?"

"I…ha…just remember…how much fun…I had…making fun…ha ha… of you two…when you two were in love...hahaha!"

"What happened to you? You used to be calm and cold but now-hahaha!" Soon all three are laughing their asses off, remembering their childhood together. Green gets chosen to cook the food for tonight, while Red and Blue take a walk outside.

"What's wrong, Blue?"

"Well, I've been missing you since we broke up and was hoping that you would want to…go out again?"

"Sure, I've missed you too." Smiling, Red moves his face closer to Blue to kiss her. Blue grabs his neck, pulling him closer, brushing her breast against his chest. Red unconsciously slips his hand under her skirt, when Blue pulls away. "Sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"It's okay, but let's not rush into things…we just got back together…"

"Alright, I won't do that till _later _then." The younger teen punches the older teen on his shoulder as they walk back to their room hand-in-hand.

Houen Region-

Little Root Town

The sun rises over the Houen region shining light into a small two story house and into Sapphire's room. "Sapphire, wake up, honey!" came a voice from downstairs.

"Not yet Mom-five more minutes!" hollered a girl from underneath her sheets. The girl puts her head back down as her mother quickly ascends the stairs and into her room. Sapphire's mother was very beautiful and still quite young. Her blue eyes matched her daughter's and her rack was quite large as well. She wore a long skirt, a tight white shirt and red lip stick. She had long brown hair with a few long bangs hanging in front of her face.

"Sapphire, you better wake up, young lady or else you'll miss getting your first Pokemon, for the second year in a row!" The teenager finally wakes up, staring at her mother, sleepily with her hair all wild. "Your father doesn't want you to miss receiving your Pokemon again! That Torchic that you wanted two years ago evolved and is still waiting for you to go and pick it up."

"Combusken doesn't mind waiting-"

"Yes, it does! You should come down and watch the news."

"What, why?" Sapphire asks dully, rubbing her eyes. "Is Norman on TV again or something?"

"No, but Ruby sure is-"

"Say what! You mean, he's beat the Elite Four already?"

"No, but he's fighting Wallace right now-"

"Holy shit! I've got to watch this!" Jumping out of her bed and running down the stairs, the teenager jumps in front of the TV in the kitchen and watches anxiously as the championship battle begins. "Hope he's gonna get his ass beaten."

_"And now, the battle will begin-the challenger, Ruby of Little Root Town will challenge the Champion Wallace."_ Standing on one side of the battle field is an 18 year old boy with white hair and a green bandana around his head. His reddish eyes shine with confidence as he wears a smirk on his face. Around his wrists are green colored wristbands and on his hands are red, fingerless gloves. He wears a black and red collared shirt with black shorts on top of black pants. His shoes are red and orange.

Wallace was wearing a cape and had shiny blue hair. His white shirt had some blue designs on it. "Are you ready, Ruby?"

"I was born ready." Both trainers take out an Great Ball each. "Go, I choose Grumpig!"

"Then I choose my Sealeo!"

The announcer nods his head and begins to announce the rules. "Each trainer may use all six of their Pokemon. First trainer to lose one Pokemon loses. Begin the battle!"

"Grumpig, blast Sealeo with your Psychic attack!" the pig dances around before sending an invisible wave of energy at its sea lion opponent.

"Defend and attack with Ice Ball!"

"Say what?" the lion rears its head as it summons a giant ice ball out of nowhere and sends it against the incoming attack. Then another ice ball is formed, this one much larger than the last. It is send at the pig and slams it into the pig's black pearl. "Grumpig, return quickly!"

"Do you now surrender to my graceful moves?"

"Oh, hell no, I'm gonna win this in one more turn! Go, Hariyama, attack with Fake Out!" The sumo Pokemon is summoned and quickly hits the sea lion, open fisted. "Now, use Vital Throw!"

"Sealeo, use your third Ice Ball!" the water-type summons a HUGE ice ball and send it at the fighting Pokemon.

"All right, now, grab the Ice Ball with your hands and throw it back at Sealeo with your Vital Throw!" the sumo nods and catches the Ice Ball with little difficulty, causing a few pieces of ice to fall off. It then raises it over its head and then throws it towards its opponent and makes impact. Mist covers the field as Ruby looks forward, grinning, but quickly frowns as the mist leaves the field. In place of Sealeo is a happily dancing Ludicolo.

"Surprised, Ruby? Your attack was very creative, but it was a very slow attack allowing me to recall my Sealeo and call out the Pokemon that you see before you. Now, finish Hariyama off with your Hyper Beam!" the dancing pineapple does a backflip and fires a large orange beam at the stunned Pokemon as it completely overwhelms it, giving Wallace the win. "Looks like you lose, but I must admit, you battled gracefully."

_"And there you have it folks," _the reporter narrates, off screen_, "the battle between our champion against his challenger is now over. Thank you for watching and we hope you all have a nice day."_

"Wow, did you see that mom? Ruby finally got his ass kicked." Sapphire mutters through her chewing. "These pancakes are really good."

"Don't talk while you chew, dear. It is a shame though, how he lost. He didn't even cause much damage to Wallace's Pokemon," her mother remarks, sipping her coffee.

"Well, guess I'll go get ready for my journey!"

"Wow, you sound so optimistic-"

"Mom, do not ever use big words, okay?"

Shrugging her mother nods as she continues to sip her coffee. "Just remember to pack both of your outfits and bring your Pokegear with you."

"Okay mom!" the energetic girl yelled from up stairs.

After an hour or so, Sapphire rushes down wearing a red bandana with a red collared shirt with a little bit of black. The shirt was pretty tight so it showed her curves quite a bit. She wore really tight black shorts underneath a tight white skirt that both hugged her nice long, slender legs. On her hands were black and white gloves. Her hair was now straightened out and now in a unique style. Her running shoes were colored red, yellow, black and white. "See ya later, mom!" and with that, Sapphire runs off towards her father's laboratory.

Kanto Region-

Viridian Pokemon Center

The three Pallet trainers had had their dinner and had went to bed very sleepily. In the lobby of the center, there was a commotion going on. Nurse Joy was arguing with a green-haired man, wearing a cloak.

"I'm sorry, but I can't give you that information!"

"Well, I'm afraid that I'm going to have to rape you then."

"Don't you dare!"

"Hahaha, don't worry, I won't, you're not worth my energy…" the man grins and takes out a knife. "But I do have the energy and time to kill you…" the man leaps over the counter and gags the young nurse before stabbing her stomach. "There, now for the three young trainers…" the man hacks into the center's database and searches for some specific information. "Bingo, hehehe." A bright rainbow aurora fills the night sky and many stars fall…

The next day begins with heavy rain. Red wakes up and looks around sleepy eyed noticing that his companions are already eating breakfast without him. "Hey, save some for me!" Both trainers look up with grim looks on their faces. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Nurse Joy got stabbed last night," Green answers, messing with his cereal. "Someone also came in and also jacked our badges."

"Our Gym badges?" _Aw, hell no! The badges can't have been stolen! We worked so hard for them…did he say Nurse Joy got stabbed?_ "Well that's all they took or did they take anything else?"

"Yeah, a crap load of our money and items from our bags are now gone."

"Great, just great...what are we going to do now?"

"We're going to have to re-battle the Gym Leaders again."

"But we can't, Giovanni left the Gym after I beat him-"

"We'll have to go to either Johto or Houen to get the last badge that we need."

"We'll leave for Pewter after the it stops raining or at least when it stops pouring so heavily," Blue adds in quietly. The three eat their breakfast quietly trying to figure out a solution for their current situation. An hour or so the rain seems to stop pouring and the three decide to go then but on their way out they meet up with the local police who are currently in the lobby.

"Stop right there you three. I need to ask you some questions before you leave."

"The hell, you're not asking us anything. We know nothing except that Joy got stabbed late last night." Green crosses his arms and makes an attempt to walk pass the young officer but is stopped when she grabs his arm and pulls him back.

"But it's true, that person also took our-"

"Your what?" Jenny asked moving closer to Red.

"None of your business." Green points his index finger at her. "If you have any questions, ask my grandfather, Professor Oak."

"Fine, but you three are coming with me." With much reluctance, the three walk over to a video phone booth and Green dials the professor's number.

"Hello, who is this?" a voice came from a blank screen. "Hello, anyone there?"

"It's us grandpa."

"Green, is that you? What did you mean us?"

"Yeah it's me and to answer your other question; I meant me, Blue and Red. We had to call you because this bitch here is basically forcing us to do so." The blank screen suddenly shows the professor's startled face.

The old man immediately notices the fourth person and falls out of his chair. "What did you three do that got the police involved?"

"Nothing gramps but she thinks that we had a part in the Nurse Joy of Viridian's injury."

"What, what in the world happened?"

"Well-"

"Last night, the nurse got stabbed in the stomach by someone. I believe that these three teenagers had a part in this vicious attack."

"With all do respect, Jenny, I think that you're making very rash decisions about this incident. These three are very good in terms of behavior-most of the time and I do believe with all my life that these three would never do such a thing."

"Yes, I understand. Please excuse my rash actions."

"Whatever, you're still a bitch." Red and Blue snicker as Jenny turns around with a vein popping out of her head.

"Green, please stop with the insults. If you are now done with your interpretation officer, I would like to talk with the children now." Jenny bows before walking off, silently cussing under her breath. "Now, obviously you three have other news I take it." The professor quickly smiles hoping to hear the good news.

"Well, gramps, um, how do I put this. Well I have good news and bad news." The man on the screen quickly frowns. "The good news is that we beat the eight Gym Leaders of Kanto-"

"And the bad news?"

"Some bastard jacked our badges…Gramps, you alright?" Blue and Red quickly turn around and see the man's pale face.

"They-they were stolen? It'll only be a month or two before the tournament begins and you three are going to miss it…"

"We'll go to the next tournament, stronger than ever," Red reassures smiling weakly.

"Don't worry Gramps, it'll be alright, we'll just go around and go get the badges again."

"We'll get them faster this time too, since we'll be able to fly-"

"No, you can't fly!"

"What, why not?" Green asks startled by his grandfather's outburst.

"You just don't need to understand, things have gotten very unpredictable lately. Now, I want all of you to log onto separate computers and insert your pokedexes into the computer so that I can upgrade to national." After completing the task, the three say their farewells to the professor and head off to Route 2.

"National dex, huh? Wonder what it's for…" Red wonders out loud looking at his pokedex curiously.

"Probably so we can catch Pokemon from Johto and Houen. Hey, look at that big blue beetle!" Blue points at the large bug with an oversized horn.

"The dex says that its name is Hearacross and its usually found only in Johto and Houen. Meh, go Arcanine!" The large dog comes out in a brilliant white light. "Go, Flamethrower!" The dog fires its attack and hits the bug. "It's almost out of health so go, Ultra Ball!" the yellow ball is chucked at the beetle but is slapped away by the beetle's hands.

"Red, it's also a fighting-type so be careful."

"Don't worry-" the beetle jumps high into the air and rams its horn into the ground causing the ground to crack and rocks to fly into the sky. "What-Arcanine, Extreme Speed!" the dog rushes in but is stricken by Hearacross's large horn and then the fallen rocks come down, trapping it. "No, go Ultra Ball!" the ball hits Hearacross unexpectedly as it is forced into the ball. The ball falls to the ground with a thud and Red jumps up and down enthusiastically. "All right, you did a great job Arcanine, now take a nice rest."

"Good job, Red. But I'm still confused about what happened with the falling rocks…"

"It was a different kind of Rock Tomb or Rock Slide," Green answered walking the path by the large Green Forest. "Either way, it sure beat Arcanine pretty badly. Say what!" Green stops and falls back.

"What happened, Green-holy shit! RED GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE AND LOOK!" Red rushes over and opens his mouth wide open at the sight of Raticate, Pidgeot, Fearow, Metapod, Butterfree, Kakuna and Beedrill along with the other little Pokemon that usually live in the area. "What, how?"

"I think that it's best not to ask questions right now. Come on, we should hurry to Pewter before it starts to rain again." The two companions look up and nod before rushing by surprisingly unnoticed.

"Guess they're to busy to notice us…"

The three pass Digglet's Cave while hearing strange noises inside. They shrug it off and head into Pewter and head straight to the Gym. Inside the gym are rock pillars and large rock formations on the battle arena in the middle of the field. A few Hiker and Youngster trainers are seen working around the gym. "What are you three doing back here?" came a familiar voice.

Turning around, Red answers happily but with a tone of seriousness. "Our eight badges are gone so we're going around re-challenging the Gym Leaders. Then we'll go to another continent to get our last badge."

"Oh really, ha, that must really suck-"

"You suck dick don't you?" Green asks mockingly.

"I'm damn straight!" the leader clears his throat and motions for a nearby Hiker to be the judge. "Anyway, we'll battle me against you three one at a time. I'll use three and you guys use one each." The young man walks over the other side of the field and chooses his first Pokemon, a Kabutops. "Just remember that if any of you lose, you all will have to redo the battle."

"I'll go first," Blue grins confidently. "Now, let's begin, go Blastoise!" the large tortoise is summoned onto the field and gives its usual battle cry. "Start things off with your Surf!" Blastoise nods obediently and slams its fist into the ground as a large waves comes out of nowhere. The wave makes contact with the fossil Pokemon as it falls down.

"No, you're all stronger than I thought. Kabutops, strike it with your Slash!" the fossil Pokemon jumps and aims its scythe-like arms at the tortoise.

"Finish it with your Hydro Pump!" The turtle nods again and releases gallons of water from its cannons causing the prehistoric Pokemon to fall back and crash into a rock formation.

"What! Nice job, Kaburtops, return." Blue walks off as Red walks onto the arena. "Now, go my Sudowoodo!" in a burst of light, a tree-like Pokemon is dancing on Brock's side of the field.

"The hell-anyway I choose Hearacross!" the beetle appears and slams its horn into the ground sending a small tremor throughout the gym. "Hey, don't do that! Go, use Brick Break!" the beetle lunges forward and slams its fist into the tree's face causing it to faint instantly. Green sweatdrops at the quick victory as Blue looks on dumbstruck. Red rubs the back of his head and chuckles nervously. "Hehe, good job, Hearacross." Green walks onto the field and summons his Golduck.

Brock finally comes back into reality and switches out Sudowoodo for his trademark Onix. "Go, Earthquake! Then use Dragon Breath!" Onix stays in its place growling. "What's wrong?"

"I had Golduck use Disable on your Onix so that it wouldn't move. Now, Hydro Pump!" Golduck lunges the stream of water and causes Onix to faint instantly. "Your as weak as ever…looks like we win." Green walks towards Brock with Red and Blue quickly following.

Frowning, Brock hands over the three Boulder Badges and walks off in silence. "The hell, oh well, let's rest go to Mount Moon since that wasn't really a challenge." Blue offers putting her badge in her bag. The other two nod and head out the Gym.

The Gym battle was rushed and so was Ruby's battle but oh well. I will try to make future battles longer and more exciting but I just didn't feel like it in this chapter.

Well this was the rewrite of the first chapter, hope it was better than the original. If you read it (whether you like it or hate it) please review and give me any advice you might have. Thanks.


	2. Reminiscing

Thank you Kris Destiny for reviewing for my story and sorry about the out of character thing, but I did say that they only resembled their manga counterparts but I will change their personalities starting here. If you could, get others to read and review the story I would greatly appreciate it. Anyway here's chapter 2.

P.S. Red looks much more badass than Ash. Evidently, I also like the Red X Blue coupling.

****

Disclaimer

**Chapter 2: Return to Mount Moon (Part 1)**

On a nice hot and humid summer day, Red, Green and Blue are walking through Route 3. Route 3 had changed from the last time any of the three Pallet trainers had been through it. Hikers, Bird Catchers, and Tamers now populated the area and the wild Pokemon included Gravelers, Rhyhorns, Parasects, Nidorinos and Nidorinas. Two Pokemon that the trio had never seen were a Beldum and a flock of Noctowls. The route itself was beat up with broken rocks and small hills and mountains covered in dirt. The grass grew up to three feet.

Green's POV

After beating Brock again, we headed off to Mount Moon, where Team Rocket were once in to nab some fossils. I think Blue said that she got a fossil and a Super Nerd got the other. I don't know, none of us traveled together back then, but now I see that traveling with others isn't that bad after all. It's kind of relaxing really…

"So you helped clear out Team Rocket, eh?" Red asked, turning his cap around and putting his hands behind his head.

"Yeah, there were so many of them that I had to change my battle style a lot." Blue answered taking her hat of showing her Blastoise's pokeball in it. "I used to do regular battling against thugs and stuff, but using tricks helped out and now that's how I battle." Putting her hat back on and then sits down on a nearby rock.

"So, that means that you're still the same pesky girl, huh?" I ask mockingly.

Blue casually stands up and begins to walk towards me picking up dust with her light blue running shoes. When she reaches me, she hugs me and reaches into the back of my cargo pants, shocking me a bit. All of a sudden she gives me a big wedgie (spelling?).

"Shit, that fucking hurts! You are so pesky Blue!" I curse trying to straighten my boxers as Red and Blue are both rolling on the floor laughing. "Why are you laughing, huh? It's not funny even if you two are a couple, hehehe." Red stops his laughing and looks at me, obviously uncomfortable. "I'm just kidding Red; remember that known each other for years so I wouldn't mess with you. But Blue…"

"Hey, maybe we should stop with the talking and get to Cerulean," Red says quickly. "It's still early in the day; so we should be able to get to Cerulean before the end of the day." He runs of while Blue and I try to catch up to him. He then yells over his shoulder, "Last one to the cave entrance is paying for our rooms later!" Both Blue and I snicker as we activate our running shoes and go on after him.

Blue's POV

As we're running for the entrance I notice that Green is nowhere in sight and look around me for him, but I can't see him. I summon my Jigglypuff, Jiggly and command it to look for Green as I run after Red to continue with the race. Suddenly, my pokedex begins to beep and I take it out and open it to see that I got mail from Red, asking me where Green and I are and stating that he already got to the entrance but is heading back to find them. I shrug and sit on a nearby rock pondering on what had happened between Red and I a couple of days ago. When she was being carried on his back, it felt familiar. And later he had slid his hand under her shirt and tried to feel on her!

Blushing on the memory, I calm myself down and remember when I moved back to Pallet Town with my parents for they wanted to show me where I was born since we moved when I was only 2. I was 7 years old when I moved back and met Red and Green. I was average height and already had long brown hair. I usually wore a t-shirt and a skirt to school, where children between ages 5 to 14 learned about Pokemon.

Begin Flashback

It was early in October when I first met Red and Green. I had been going to school for a month or so and it was going fine, I had plenty of friends and was getting good grades. But, on a rainy day, when school got out for the day, I was alone, scared of the thunder and lightning. My mother was out of town at the time and my father was sick meaning that I had to walk home. Normally it wasn't a problem, but because of my fear I was stuck at school. Then, I heard laughter and I quickly turned around and saw two boys, about my age, coming into the lobby while messing around with each other. One of them had messy black hair, cute face, and seemed to be kind. He wore jeans and a white t-shirt and a Pokemon cap while his friend wore a black t-shirt and jeans. The other boy also had messy hair but not as messy as the other boy's and was an orange color, seemed kind of serious, and obviously a good friend of the other boy.

"Hey, what are you still doing here?" the black haired boy asked me.

"I can't go home I'm scared of the lightning! It's all loud and stuff and it makes me really scared." I answer crying and turning away from the two to avoid being seen this way.

"Hey, it's that one popular girl, Red," the orange haired boy stated while scratching his head. "I heard that she's really smart and has potential to be chosen to receive a starter when she grows up. But if she's scared of thunder and lightning, then…"

I quickly stand up and run to another room in the school, crying harder than before. I hear the black haired boy call after me but I keep on running. I eventually get to the library and I find a place to hide from those two mean boys. I finally find a place to hide, under the librarian's desk, but I trip and twist my ankle. I get under the desk anyway and try to stop myself from crying. I hear the door of the library open and hear the two boys talking. "Now, where did that girl go?" one of them asks.

"I don't know, but we should find her. I think she went in here. Green, you look behind the shelves and I'll look in the other places. Call out to me if you find her." The other boy says, having a hint of worry in his voice. I hear them calling out for me saying things like "Hey girl, come out! ...please?" and other things of that sort. Then one of them finds me under the librarian's desk, I can't tell which one of them it is due to the room being completely dark but I try to get away by sliding out the other side of the desk but my ankle gets hurt and I begin to cry. "Green I found her, over here under the librarian's desk. But she looks hurt; I think she twisted her ankle!"

The other boy comes over and then he asks me, "What's wrong with you? You run around the school, away from the door that could take you home-" the boy is interrupted by the other boy.

"Green, in case you forgot, she can't go home because she's afraid of lightning and she obviously ran away from us when you made fun of her!" the other boy says reminding his friend. "Anyway, me and Green will take you home if you want. By the way I'm Red and my friend here is Green. What's your name?" he asks me gently with a tone of kindness.

"I'm-B-Bl-Blue," I answer in-between my sobs. Then I stop crying when Red takes of my shoe and begins to massage my ankle.

Green begins to chuckle and says, "Man, Red, you're such the ladies man." Green stands up brushes his pants and walks away. "I'm going to go get the umbrella so we can take her home, alright Red?"

"Yeah, thanks and if you could get my backpack too," Red answers. Green grunts and goes to get the items along with his backpack. "Does your ankle feel better?" he asked looking at the silhouette of my face in the darkness. I nod and he massages my ankle for a little while longer before helping me out from under the desk. He places one of my arms around his neck and puts one of his arms around my waist. "Okay, now you'll have to hop on one leg during the walk home alright?" Once again I nod and we head to the lobby and meet up with Green.

The walk home is pretty much Red and Green talking to me, asking me questions and stuff while I answer them and find myself being truly happy for a long time. Ever since, we have been three best friends helping one another promising each other to be the best trainers ever.

End Flashback

"Blue, hey Blue!" I snap out of my trance and see both Red and Green looking at me with Jiggly hovering over Red. "Hey you okay?" Red asks in the same way he asked when we were little.

"Yeah, hey where were you, Green? I sent Jiggly after you because I thought something had happened to you," I ask the orange haired boy.

"I went to catch that Beldum and a Noctowl. However, that fucking Beldum fled before I could catch it but I managed to catch a Noctowl," he answers opening up the new page in his pokedex. I smile and return Jiggly.

"Alright then, let's go to Mount Moon!" I shout loudly and then we all run towards Mount Moon.

When we reach there we walk inside and see 5 people sprawled all around the floor, all covered in blood. And through the looks of it, some of their bones were broken because some of their bodies were in really uncomfortable looking positions. We all look towards the one responsible and we find our answer. A muscular man with his Machoke, Hitmontop, and Onix stand at the end of the path of battered bodies saying, "You have finally arrived."

Well there's part one of the Mount Moon 'episode' and I'm pretty sure you peoples know who that man is. Well if all goes according to plan the next chapter will be up sometime this week. Read and Review people!


	3. Enter the Elite Four

I might change the title from 'Rebattling Kanto' to something else, but I need ideas. So, give me some title ideas in your reviews. Also, if it seems I update pretty fast its because I have a LOT of spare time on my hands. Also, I have basically given up on my Yu-Gi-Oh and Harvest Moon fanfics since I've lost interest in YuGiOh and Harvest Moon. I loathe the Pokemon anime at times but it's tolerable in non-filler episodes. Any who, here's chapter three.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. There.

****

**Chapter 3: Return to Mount Moon (Part 2)**

"You have finally arrived," the muscular man said, greeting the three trainers in an emotionless tone inside the dark cave. His Pokemon were pretty fierce with his Onix towering behind him, his Machoke flexing its muscles and his Hitmontop rapidly kicking the air. The cave itself was pretty dark and felt as parts of it would collapse at any second. Water dripped from the ceiling and the sound echoed through the entire cave. For some odd reason though, no wild Pokemon inhabited the cave, making it empty and very spacious. "So, it looks like you three have come to go on to Cerulean City, eh? Well then, if you want to pass you must get past me Bruno of the Elite Four!"

"What did you do to those five?" Red asks angrily, clutching a pokeball in his hand. His knuckles become white as veins become visible on his hand, arm and face. Both of his companions both clutch a pokeball each in their hands, ready for a battle.

"Hahahahaha, do you really want to know, Red? Well maybe if you and your friends somehow beat me, then I'll tell you," Bruno answered mockingly. "All you three can do is watch and be amazed by the strength of my Pokemon." Then, all of a sudden the muscular man busts out two numchucks, each with a pokeball attached at the end of them.

"If it's a fight you want then you got it, Saur and Cross go!" Red calls out as his Venusaur and Heracross come out, taking their fighting stances.

"I'll choose my Scyther and Charizard!" Green calls out his two Pokemon who also prepare for battle.

"Go Turtley and Ditty!" Blue's Blastoise and Ditto come out and stand in front of their trainer, ready to defend her. "Transform into Machoke!" In a flash of light, the little pink blob turned to a light colored Machoke. "Turtley use Surf and Ditty attack Onix with your Cross Chop!" The giant turtle calls upon a wave and sends it crashing against Bruno's team, but they remain unaffected by the attack, including his Onix. As Ditty attempts to Cross Chop the man's Onix, the man twirls both of his weapons. Ditty rushes towards Onix but is knocked back and sent crashing into a wall in the cave causing a rock slide, closing the entrance. "Ditty, are you alright?" The Ditto gets up, blood running down its mouth wounds all over its body, bleeding. Unable to hold its form, Ditto reverts back to its original form and faints. "Return. You'll pay for that you fucking bastard!" Blue's voice echoes throughout the entire cave.

"Jolteon, use Flash!" Red commanded as his pokeball glowed in a bright light, making the three able to see the man and that the five injured man from before are now covered from fallen rocks by the rockslide. "What, happened, how did-a Hitmonlee?" Standing next to Hitmontop was Hitmonlee with its leg extended. "So Ditty was defeated by that Hitmonlee…but when did it get sent out?"

"When he spun his nunchucks," Green pointed out, "when he spun them, he must've sent it out then, giving Hitmonlee some extra power. And with that extra power it completely overpowered Ditty." The boy then takes out his pokedex and four the four Pokemon come up on his screen. "His Onix is at level 67, his Machoke and Hitmontop at level 66 and his Hitmonlee at level 69. Normally when we fight someone it doesn't matter what level they are, but this guy is a real strategist so we'll have to do all we can to win." Putting away his pokedex, Green calls out his Golduck and Alakazam. The Psi Pokemon teleports behind Golduck and then glows a mystic white. Then the Psi Pokemon teleports again, only this time it takes Golduck along with it. "Scyther, go slash his Hitmonlee!" Scyther rushes up and attempts to attack but the attack is halted when Onix slams its tail in front of the mantis and then flicks its tail crashing it into a wall.

"You three disappoint me, I thought this would be a challenge but I haven't even broken a sweat," the big man then laughs and commands his Onix to go underground and then tells his fighting Pokemon to use Detect or Protect. "Your little strategy is obvious Green, you wanted your Alakazam and Golduck to launch a sneak attack and hope it would work but it won't."

Smirking, Green sends his comrades e-mails telling them to return their Pokemon and to send out flying types of those who could levitate via pokedex. I chose Rhydon! Go Earthquake!" The Rock beast sends a tremor that hits the Rock Snake below the ground and forces Bruno's other Pokemon to use their defense attacks.

Red calls out his Aerodactyl and Blue calls out Zapdos. Both trainers call out Aerial ace on the fighting Pokemon knocking them down. Then from above a stream of water comes down from the sky and hit Onix hard fainting it while a Future Sight hits Hitmonlee. Alakazam then teleports with Golduck in front of Bruno and strike him with Hydro Pump and Psychic.

The two attacks cause the man to drop his nunchucks and send him many feet away from where the battle was occurring. But Hitmontop Rapid Kicks Golduck and then uses the horn on its head as a drill and drills it horn onto Golduck's head as Machoke takes Alakazam down with Return. Golduck's ruby piece on its head is shattered and Alakazam's bones are shattered by the surprise attack against its chest. "Charizard, Fire Blast Machoke!" As the fire dragon launches its attack, Hitmontop digs underground and pops up from behind a uses Mega Kick on the Dragon's neck. "What, no how, are they able to battle this way without the guidance of their trainer?" Green questions as he watches the small top-like Pokemon use another drill dive attack on his Pokemon's back. "Return everybody! Scyther, go Aerial Ace!" the fallen mantis uses its remaining strength to beat Hitmontop and gets recalled.

"Green, we'll take it from here, use my Heracross to open a new way outside so we can go to the Pokemon Center." Red commands as Green nods as he takes his friend's Pokeball and summons Heracross and his own Rhydon to move the boulders. "Aerodactyl, Aerial Ace!" The giant dinosaur flies around swiftly before disappearing and reappearing striking a barrier.

"Red, it used both Reflect and-" Blue stops talking as she falls to the cave floor unconscious blood slowly coming out of her mouth. Standing behind the girl is a Hitmonchan, grinning at its handy work.

"Blue! Zapdos, please for Blue, blast that thing with Thunder!" the legendary bird dives down from the sky crashing into the boxer Pokemon and then while still at close range, it uses Thunder causing Hitmonchan to fly through the air to be met by not the ground but the saw-like teeth within Aerodactyl's jaw.

"M-my-Pokemon…you've… defeated… them…" came from Bruno as he struggles to stand up from the combined attack of Hydro Pump and Psychic at very close range. As he tries to stand up, the man clutches his side and coughs up blood. "Well, you three have proven to be very powerful…maybe you will succeed in your dreams…but I highly doubt that you will," the man suddenly starts laughing uncontrollably despite his pain causing both Red and Green to wonder what is going on in the man's mind.

"Um…Green, are you done with the entrance yet?" the boy asks, slowly putting Blue in his arms, prepared to leave as soon as he can.

"Almost, but you'll have to stall him for a few more minutes, Red," Green quickly shouts, then orders the Pokemon to work faster.

"Think you can escape huh?" Bruno asks mockingly. "Well, you can't because you'll all die when I'm done with you all." Then, somehow, he jumps to where his nunchucks are and grabs them, returning his Pokemon. "You may have whipped out most of my team but I still have my strongest Pokemon! Go, I choose you, Machamp!" An ultra ball is thrown into the air releasing the four armed creature, which picks up a fallen rock and hurls it at Green as soon as it is summoned.

"Heracross, use Brick Break on the rock!" Red commands as it destroys the rock effortlessly. "Green, I'll need to take Heracross back, but keep on digging! Go, use Megahorn!" The big blue beetle nods and flies at fast as it can towards Machamp and Bruno; while gaining speed its horn glows and charges forward with all it's worth.

However the attack is blocked by two of the monster's four arms. With that it throws the beetle into the, jumps high and uses two Cross-chops with its four arms causing the beetle to come down hard into the cave flow. The sound of the impact echoes throughout the cave as Red stands there with Blue in his arms, staring at the large crater in the middle of the cave. Green also stands their watching while lost in deep thought, _"How do we beat this guy? His Pokemon are hell of a lot stronger than ours and with only six he managed to knock out most of ours. We need help… I got it!" _Finally in a last ditch effort, Green takes out his pokedex and sends an e-mail to someone. "Red, we'll have to battle him together and hold on a bit longer!" the boy shouts out as he sends his e-mail.

"You've got a plan? Fine, let's go," setting Blue down, and searching the girl's bag for a certain Pokemon. "Alright, found it, go Blastoise, Hydro Pump Machamp and Bruno!" The giant turtle shots out gallons of water from its cannons and the attack charges towards the four-armed beast while leaving a trail of water. The attack connects but Machamp still stands with a see-through glass in front of them.

"Ha ha ha! Did you really think that your attack would work against me? Ha, you pathetic child!" the muscular man laughs once again.

Smirking Red quietly tells Zapdos to zap the water trail left by Blastoise's last attack and all the water that dripped from the ceiling. The legendary bird launches its attack and successfully paralyzes Bruno and his Machamp. Suddenly, the rocks covering the cave's entrance burst threw and cause dust to rise and cover the whole cave blinding the paralyzed Bruno's vision. When the dust settles, all that is left in the cave are Bruno and his Machamp, both still paralyzed.

Suddenly the crater created by Machamp's double Cross-Chop is covered with ice and is broken when a Cloyster comes through the hole along with a Dewgong and a Slowking. A tall busty woman appears from the ice hole. Her breast are huge and are nicely shown threw her tight black vest . Her long legs are also easily shown due to her leg-hugging purple skirt with a slit on its side. Her long reddish hair is tied back while the woman looks at Bruno's paralyzed form threw her glasses. "What's the matter, Bruno? Couldn't beat the little kids?" she asks mockily, flicking her hair and laughing at the man. "Your skills have rusted over the past few years, you know?"

"Shut your jibbering and help me!" the man interrupts, obviously irritated by the woman.

"Fine, fine," the woman then takes a Full Heal out from behind her back and sprays it on Bruno and his Pokemon. "There, all better?" she asks, pinching his cheek playfully.

Swatting her hand away with his massive hand, Bruno stands up and recalls his Machamp along with picking up his dropped weapons. "It wasn't my fault, Lorelei. Lance told me to take it easy on them. If I wasn't given that order, I would have killed them all ready."

"Hahaha, my ass, you fucking liar. From what I could tell you gave it your all and got your ass handed to you." Lorelei continues to laugh but stops when Bruno holds his nunchucks against her throat. "I was only kidding, you know…Bruno?" the Elite Four member knew very well that her companion would easily kill her right there and then if he had not been so severely hurt from his last battle. Clutching his side once again, the man coughs and signals his comrade to take them away. Nodding, Lorelei commands Teleport from Slowking and they finally disappear.

Pokemon Center

-Red's POV-

We had just got saved by Brock and his team of rock types, guess Brock was the one Green was counting on to help. Blue's still out cold, which kind of worries all of us, especially her Pokemon. I just stand in the lobby with Blue in my arms waiting for Green and Brock to come back with a room or two so we can discuss our latest happenings privately. Apparently, Brock closed his gym for a while. Well their back, we're all silent as Green carries my backpack to our room while Brock takes Blue's. We open the wooden door to find an average sized room with two bunk beds, enough for all of us to sleep in. The room has two doors, one leading to the bathroom and the other leading to the dinning room. The room is located pretty close to Mount Moon but the cave had another rockslide, closing it off again. When we get into the room, I lay Blue down on one of the lower beds and then I take a seat on the same bed.

"Well," Brock begins apparently confused by the whole ordeal, "from what Green told me, someone really strong attacked you guys and practically beat most of your Pokemon, six to about fifteen. Now, I hate to admit it but that Bruno sure is strong."

"Obviously," Green remarked calmly, "but Blue got a surprise attack in her stomach from that guys Hitmonchan. The way he battled was different too, I mean he attached pokeballs at the end of his nunchucks and when he released them while spinning his weapons, the fighting Pokemon he send out go a slight power boost when they attacked as soon as they came out."

"Lucky I was on my way over here when you e-mailed me," Brock commented.

"Huh, what do you mean?" I ask, taking off both my cap and Blue's. "Why were you coming this way in the first place?"

"Probably headed to Cerulean to hang out at the cove," Green remarks smirking. "What a pervert, trying to check out couples having a good time."

"I see that you're still the nicest person I've met," Brock sarcastically points out. "No, I was on my way to Cerulean to help Misty with the Team Rocket problem that they're having."

"Team Rocket, Giovanni disbanded Team Rocket when I beat him in Viridian Gym," I tell Brock.

"Well, these new Rockets call them selves 'Neo Team Rocket' and say that they've got plans for Kanto, Johto and other continents all around the world."

"So, along with the Elite Four after us, we have to handle with Team Rocket again? I barely ran into them on my first trip through Kanto, but when ever I did, they all fell to my awesome skill at Pokemon battling," boasted Green. "So I'll just cream them again. I also doubt that that's the only reason why you're headed towards Cerulean."

"Yeah," Brock admitted rubbing the back of his head, laughing a little. "After I help Misty, we're headed towards Vermillion to go train somewhere with the other Gym Leaders."

"Where are you guys headed?" I question, curious. Just then, Blue stirs a little and wakes up. Sitting up, she looks around and notices Brock with us.

"Yo, what the heck is he doing here, Red. And how did we escape that big ass mother fucker?" she asks as she moves toward the edge of the bed, sitting beside me.

"So, Ms. Pesky finally wakes up," Green teases jokingly.

"Hey, stop calling me pesky girl!" Blue yells angrily. Then, she goes all sweet and asks me, "Red, please answer my question." I sweatdrop knowing her change in attitude always messed with everyone.

"Sure," I tell her, "with the help of your Blastoise and your Zapdos, we paralyzed Bruno and his Machamp. Then, Brock came along and helped us out of the cave. Then we ended up here."

"Oh so I see. Thanks Red," she winks at me, making me blush a little.

"Anyway, since the cave's been closed off, we'll have to climb the mountain over to Cerulean. Before you ask about Digglet's Cave, I'm going to say right now that it's being closed of Neo Team Rocket," Brock informs us. "We should sleep and then we'll head to Cerulean tomorrow." And with that, the Pewter Gym Leader falls asleep on his top bed while Green shrugs and goes to sleep on his lower bed.

Blue looks at me, giving me a look of gratitude and then suddenly clings onto my neck.

-Blue's POV-

I hug Red by his neck, obviously making him uncomfortable, but that's my plan, hehe. I then let go and quickly put my hands behind my back, leaving Red blushing. I giggle at the sight of him embarrassed while he asks me, "Hey, w-w-what was that for?"

I giggle again and show him his Boulder Badge. "This," I answered, "the hug was for this."

"Hey, give it back!" he says grabbing both of my arms and pins me down.

"Hey, not so rough," I smile before kissing him on his lips. He blushes and loosens his grip, allowing me to push him off of me. "Heh, now you see it," I say waving his badge in front of him, then I stuff it down my shirt, "Now you don't!" He blushes a really deep red as I laugh my ass off.

"I'll get you Blue," he mumbles as he climbs up the ladder and onto his bed. "I'll get you."

I giggle like a school girl once again before lying down and falling asleep.

The next morning, the sun shines through our room window giving the room a beautiful shine. I feel something in my bra and remember I still have Red's Boulder badge. I giggle a little before going to the bathroom to freshen up. I make a note to myself to embarrass Red more often, the boy so cute when he's embarrassed.

-Green's POV-

Looks like that I woke up last, since as soon as I wake up, I hear the Red and Brock talking. I assume that Blue's taking a shower or something, since I hear running water from the bathroom. I take out my pokedex and check for e-mail. Since I have none, I put it back into my pack and head into the living to eat breakfast. "Look, who's finally awake," Red greets me. "Dude, it's about 9:36."

"Say what…" I ask my friend sleepily. "So what's for breakfast?"

"Well, you can either eat Brock's crappy cooking-"

"Hey, my cooking's not _THAT_ bad," Brock yells offended over by the sink.

Red laughs and coughs out his chewed up eggs. "My bad about that," he apologizes as he cleans up his mess. I look at him kind of disgusted. "Hey, remember when we were little, me and you and Blue went to school and made a commotion getting us detention?"

"We were only ten years old, Red, it wasn't that long ago, unless you think eight years is long," I laugh, eating some of Brock's cooking. "Not bad, Brock. Anyway, yeah, we said all this crap to kids who were eating and they puked. Those were the good ol' days."

"Yeah, sure was," Blue says walking in, throwing Red something. Red catches it and blushes. "The cafeteria was so nasty and stuff, when the principal found out, we got detention for a month. I remember the next day; Green put a fake spider in the principal's pocket. When he found out, Green got another month of detention."

"Yeah," I comment remembering. "Well I'm finished eating, let's go to Cerulean now." We all nod and head off.

We climb over the mountain, and after a day of hiking we make it to Cerulean City. However, what we say was far from welcoming. Neo Team Rocket members were running around with their Pokemon destroying the city and robbing the bank. Almost everything was on fire. All of sudden, we all began to realize the dangers of Neo Team Rocket.

**End of Chapter 3**.

Next Chapter: Save Cerulean, Head off to the Love Cove

Red, Blue and Green leave Brock and head to Cerulean Cove to find Misty, being attacked by a mysterious red haired teen. Blue tries to battle him, but is shocked to learn that her parents…


	4. Unpredictable Meetings

I might change the title from 'Rebattling Kanto' to something else, but I need ideas.

The next update will be a rewrite of Chapter 1, since that chapter really, really sucks.

Forget that stupid preview at the end of the previous chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.

****

**Chapter 4: Rumble in Cerulean City, Shocking Events and Realizations**

Green's POV

We arrive in Cerulean to that the city is in chaos, thanks to the bastards of Team Rocket. The Pokemon Center is destroyed and in rubbles, the old man who told me about the badges house is on fire along with every other house, the gym seems to be fine, but the bike shop is under attack by the Rockets. I clench my fist, at the sight of the city and prepare to summon Charizard but Brock grabs my shoulder, "Green, this may seem painful, but I need you and Blue and Red to go to the cove and get all the help that you can get." I look at the city once again and after a few seconds, I nod and run off with my friends towards the Nugget Bridge. "Go, Onix, Graveler, Kaputops and Omystar! Go, put out the fire and beat the living shit out of the Rockets!"

We arrive at the beginning of the golden brick bridge were we see the Nugget Five running towards Cerulean to help fend of the Rockets. I grin at them as they pass by; remembering the first time on the bridge but this is no time to stroll through memory lane. "This is the end of Nugget Bridge," I tell Red.

"Only one more route before we get to the cove," he tells me. "It should only be half a mile longer."

I hear Blue scream and over to see her expression, "What, it wasn't that long before!" I roll my eyes as she continues to whine. We run through all the trees and by the bushes, encountering no Pokemon at all. I wonder once again if something happened to the Pokemon, but I shrug it off for now. After a few more minutes we see Bill's house over the last hill, but then I get knocked down hard by something. I can't tell what it is because that the attacker had struck me in my stomach and I was having trouble breathing.

Blue's POV

Green struggles to breath on the ground as Red and I run to him, only to get hit by something. Red falls to the ground and I begin to panic, what the hell was going on? "Show yourself, coward!" I shout out. I hear soft running and I do a spin kick hitting out assailant hard. I turn around to look at him and see that he was a ninja. He wore a bright red scarf-like thing around his neck and wore purple clothing, his black belt held his shuriken and pokeballs. His face is covered by a scarf wrapped around his head. "Who the hell are you?"

"Hehehe, well done, Blue…" the ninja stands up taking one of his shuriken into his right hand.

"How do you know my name?" I ask. The man laughs again and suddenly throws his little star weapon at me. I'm taken by surprise as it races towards me, right towards my chest. I suddenly grip what is happening and duck as quickly as I can. However, my hat is struck by the passing weapon as it barely misses me. "What the hell-" I'm cut off as I see him throwing shuriken at me once more, this time he throws non-stop. I dodge the first one as it passes by my face, scratching my right cheek, causing some blood to come through the wound. I put my hand up to my cheek and barley dodge the next one as it slices through my right hip, ripping my shirt and more blood comes out.

"Hahaha, not very fast are you?" he asks laughing, throwing a shuriken with a pokeball carved into it. It comes towards me as I take out a pokeball of my own. I throw my red and white ball at the approaching target but is broken completely, however the shuriken falls towards the ground, landing with one side rooted into the ground.

"What…now…?" I mock triumphantly, clutching my bleeding right hip. "Now…tell me…who… the hell…you are…" my vision blurs as I speak, my grip on my hip loosens as I wobble in my stance. I look over my shoulder at Red and Green, who are still unconscious on the ground. I stumble once again and notice that I've moved much to close to the small pond.

I hear running again and see the man running towards me very swiftly and jumps into the air, dropping something and comes down from the air and kicks me right in my stomach. The attack knocks me into the bond where I'm too weak to swim own. I struggle to breath and I finally black out…

The day was sunny; it was October 15th, the day of my birthday. I was finally going to turn 11. However, I'm not so happy today. I invited people over to my house to celebrate my birthday, but I got dissed because I was being too immature. That was when I realized that all those so-called friends only liked me because of my looks. Red and Green seemed to be avoiding me lately, I hoped that they were trying to get me a surprise gift but they never came.

"Why did they leave me…?" I ask myself as I begin to cry ruining the beautiful outfit my mother bought for me. I get up and run into the woods behind my house and run along the dirt road. As I'm running I trip and scrape my knees and elbows and rip my new dress, but I don't care and continue to run to the woods, hoping to forget what my heart had felt many times before, loneliness and nothingness.

November came around and I still didn't see either Red or Green. I stopped crying and worrying and just went to school as always, but now, I had nobody to talk to, nobody to joke around with and nobody to have fun with. My grades kind of suffered but I didn't care, I just felt an empty hole in my heart. On my last birthday, Red had gotten me a small bracelet, that eventually broke, but he also promised me that no matter what he would stick with me through thick and thin. Guess that was when I started to like him. Green gave me some money and also promised to be my friend forever. But now, I didn't believe that they would keep their promise.

The next day, I walked into the woods and heard a familiar voice. "Wonder how Blue's been doing without us?"

"Hopefully she's doing okay. But I wouldn't be surprised if she hated us now," another voice answered. I hide behind a bush and peek through and I'm amazed to find Red and Green walking the dirt path that leads to my house.

"I feel kind of bad, leaving her like that though," Red says, looking down at the ground. "Wonder if she'll forgive us…"

"She will, I mean, it's not like we meant to go away for a few days. Hopefully she hasn't changed."

"I guess." My crush looks into a sky, frowning, in deep thought. Green puts his hand on his shoulder, signaling that everything will be all right. He nods and they head off. I jump out of the bushes, shocking them. "Blue!" they both shout, surprised.

"I was so worried," I say crying, "I was so alone. I thought I had lost my bestest friends in the entire world."

Red runs up to me, takes off his cap and places it on my head gently. I look at him, my mouth open. _Was he really giving me his favorite hat?_ He then hugs me, putting his hand on the back of my head and putting it against his shoulder. Green walks towards us smiling as he digs through his pocket. Red lets go, disappointing me a little but Green places a pendant around my neck. I realized that they really cared for me as I hug both of them, thanking them many times over and over again.

I wake up and feel something warm on my lips; my vision slowly goes back to normal as I see Red giving me CPR. I cough out water as he helps me sit up. "What happened, Red?" I ask, looking around. "Is that Misty and Green battling the ninja?" I ask weakly pointing towards the battlefield.

"Yeah," he answers. "Misty was the one that woke us up." We watch as a Gyrados and a Rhydon battle a Golbat and an Arbok.

"Wait, could it be?" I quietly ask myself. "It's Koga!" I scream catching everyone's attention.

"Koga?" Misty asks me, wondering whether or not I was kidding or not. The man laughs and pulls of his scarf showing that he is indeed the famous Koga from Fuchsia City. "But why?"

"I did it to do something worthwhile with my talents," he says snapping his fingers. A Muk comes out of the pokeball-shuriken that he through at me earlier and envelops itself around Green and his Rhydon while a stray pokeball releases a Weezing who leads an all-out attack with Arbok against Misty. "You see, I found my life just being a Gym Leader quite boring and uneventful. So one day, a young girl offered me a position in Neo Team Rocket. I refused at first, but she challenged me to a battle to show me how strong she was. I battled her six on six and all my Pokemon were defeated by one lone Espeon."

"So that's why, you told Janine to take over the Fuchsia Gym," Misty exclaims, defeating the two poison types with her Gyrados and Starmie. "You left her in charge so that you could leave and join Neo Team Rocket."

"How observant, Misty," Koga remarks smirking. "If you haven't noticed, your friends is suffocating inside my Muk's toxic body-" The ninja is cut off by the screech of his own Pokemon. "What-how did he escape?"

"Wasn't really that hard, all I had to do was look for its throat and choke it. Since I was inside its body, wasn't that hard, but I had to hurry or I would have ran out of air," Green says, taking out his pokeball to recall Charizard. "You're out of Pokemon, now give up!"

"Hah!" Koga takes out three Soul badges from underneath his scarf and places one in the middle of an ultra ball, the other two in two shuriken. "Now, watch as I kill you all! He-yaw!" He throws his two shuriken that Misty and Green dodge quite easily but they suddenly turn around and come back at them, glowing with a mystic pink glow.

Green's POV

I turn around when I hear something cutting through the wind and am met by a pink colored shuriken. "The hell-" it slices through my shirt and my skin causing me to kneel over in pain since the attack cut my skin really deep. I look over my shoulder and see it return to Koga's hand. "How…did…he?" I ask still trying to stop the blood.

"Ah!" I look over to my right and see Misty and her two water types trying to dodge the somehow-controlled Shuriken. "Help us, someone!" the shuriken misses her head but cuts her long-grown hair.

"Misty, hold on," Red cries out from the pond. "Saur, go and use razor leaf to stop the shuriken!" The plant-dinosaur fires several leaves to counter the shuriken but they all miss. "Only one way to stop it now…"

"Red? What are you-" Red kneels down and places his very favorite hat on her head. "What-?" Before any of us realize it, he runs towards Misty and holds his hand out, attempting to catch the shuriken. He grabs it! However, we all gasp when we see that his hand has a HUGE cut across it with blood leaking out of it. The pink aura fades away.

"Good job, buddy!" I cry out, finally able to stop the bleeding. I pick up a pokeball and hurl it at Koga, hoping to catch him by surprise. But to my dismay, he throws his Soul Badge-Ultra Ball at it releasing my Charizard and his Venommoth. "Go, use Flamethrower!" the attack hits but something is wrong…

"Your attack will have no affect, since the soul badge I attached onto the Ultra Ball gave it new abilities." The man snaps his fingers, causing the shuriken that Red's holding to glow again.

"Quickly, take out the badge!" Blue calls out quickly. Red nods and pulls out the badge.

"NO! How could you-no matter, I still have a shuriken left and a powered-up Venommoth. Venommoth, attack with Psybeam!"

"Oh hell no, Alakazam, I choose you! Use thief on that Ultra Ball!" I scream, it nods and teleports the Soul Badge in front of it then teleports it to my hand. "Now, use thief on the badge in the shuriken!" again it retrieves the badge and I gain possession of it. "Hah, What now?"

"Venommoth, use Psychic to regain possession of the badges," the moth glows purple and all three badges return to his hand. "It seems I've had enough fun for today, but we will meet again. Farewell!" Koga removes a smoke bomb from his sleeve and throws it down.

"He's gone," Red mutters, as he clutches his cut hand. "This is great."

Blue gets up and runs to him, checking his hand, as I stagger over. "You two look really hurt. Red, you have a big ass cut on your left hand and Green has a deep cut in his hip." She motions Misty to come over.

"Well, you're not in that great of a condition yourself, Blue," I remark. "You have a cut in your hip and on your cheek. Koga sure is ruthless now…" I look at nothing in particular, wondering if anyone else would betray us.

"Let's go to Bill's house," Misty offers, "Then you three can hopefully figure some things out." We nod and head off to Bill's. "I'm gonna have to go back to Cerulean to help, but you guys stay here, all right?" we look at each other and nod reluctantly, because we all knew, that we were in no condition to fight, except maybe Blue…

(Elite Four Hideout)

"He-yah, hi-yah, whu-cha!" Bruno cries out as he practices his martial arts, still injured from his encounter with the three trainers from Pallet but healing quite rapidly. The man spins his weapons at empty air while beads of sweat trail down his forehead. After a few more maneuvers, he finally finishes his training. "Hmph, did you enjoy that, Agatha?"

An old woman emerges from the shadows, using her cane as support for her old age of 84 has weakened her physical state. She wore light purple clothes and an apron. "I certainly did, you've become more powerful than the last time I watched you," the old lady complimented. This got her a small grin from the muscular man. "I also came here to tell you that Lance is about to send us off on missions again and was wondering whether or not you were well enough for it."

"Tell him that I need a few more days and then I'll be well enough."

"I see," came a voice from the shadows. "So, how are you ribs healing Bruno?" inquired Lance coming into the room with Lorelei and her Cloyster. The young man of 28 was an old friend of Lorelei and he was dubbed the strongest trainer in the entire world. He wore a black cape that swayed behind him as if he was royalty and his red hair stood with a single long bang hanging between his eyes usually covering one of his golden eyes. "Well, the mission I have planned for you will not be required to be accomplished right away."

"So, what the hell do I have to do now?" the man asked sarcastically getting a chuckle from Lance.

"I need you to go to Houen and help the Pokemon who are suffering there by the stupid mistakes of Team Magma, Aqua, and all the other dumbass people who live there. Stop Groudon and Kyogre from killing all the Pokemon and capture them if you can." Lance informed his fellow elite proudly.

"Wiping out all those people shouldn't be too hard," Bruno remarks.

"Now, I need Lorelei to go and look for Giovanni. Your ice types should be able to wipe out his entire team. I need you, Agatha to go and test out Green's abilities. I do not want you to kill him or tell him or his friends anything unnecessary. As for myself, I will go to Johto to see Karen and my cousin, Clair. Hopefully, she will come to her senses and join us. When finished with you missions come back here and keep an eye out for Team Rocket."

"So, you do still have a soft spot for Karen, huh?" Lorelei commented while trying to control her laughter. He gives her a death glare as she slowly calms herself down.

"Now, let's move out!"

"I got the badges just as you wished, milady." A cloaked man said holding out three badge cases each complete with the eight Kanto Gym badges.

"Good," came a girl's voice. "Now if you will, give the cases to Master Silver, Master Alex and Lady Jennifer."

"What of Master Koga and you, milady?"

"Koga basically has an unlimited supply of badges because of his daughter and as for me…let's just say I have no need for the badges."

"Yes, I understand." The clocked man bows and leaves through an electronic door.

The girl grins and turns around as a large screen comes down. The screen lights up and illuminates the room revealing the girl's face. Her face is exactly like Blue's but her hair is a little darker and a bit more stylish. She wears a sleeveless skin-tight black top and a black skirt that ends right below her ass. A belt hangs lopsided on her hip holding six pokeballs. Her bust is larger than an average 18 year olds, her waist small, her hips are shown quite well thanks to her outfit and large, tight ass are also shown off nicely. On her long, gorgeous legs are her black high-heel boots that end below her knees.

A man in his late 20s appears on the video screen. "What is it Blue?"

"I have called you to report that Sean has successfully taken the eight badges from the three Pallet trainers."

"Excellent," the man hissed. "What are the current results of the Cerulean siege? Have Koga and his grunts found what we're looking for yet?"

"No sir, Koga has fallen back, but his grunts are still in the city, searching."

The man slams his fist on his desk, startling the girl. "Koga failed? Ah! I knew that he would-wait, how did he do against the three trainers?"

"He did well; giving both Green and Red received deep cuts from his shrunken. My sister, however only received minor injuries from the battle."

"Good, so he was able to buy the grunts some more time. I need you to do something for me, Blue."

"Anything that you ask, I will do, sir."

"Go to Island Four and wreak havoc there." The girl nods and finally bows before the man fades out.

Cerulean Cove-Bill's House

The three trainers decided to retire for the night at Bill's. The house was two stories and was pretty spacious with a LOT of rooms. The machine that the maniac used before was in the back of the first floor. Books and magazines were all spread around the house. While the three look at around the house curiously, Bill decides to speak up. "Well care to tell me what happened?" he asked pointing at the scars they each possessed.

"Well, we came up here in the first place, trying to look for some help," Green began, still holding his side.

"Hey, I'm going to go out for a walk alright?" Blue asks politely, standing up. "I'm sorry, but I need to take a breather."

"Blue-"

"Green, you and Red can fill Bill in about our recent happenings. You don't need me for this. So, please excuse me." Bowing, Blue walks out the door swiftly not regarding the worried looks on her friends.

"She's right," Green reassures Bill. Turning to Red, Green puts his hand on his friends shoulder to reassure him. "Don't worry Red."

'What's wrong with me? I can't shake off the feeling that something has happened to her-my sister…Oh, how I miss you. I can't believe Mom gave you to Dad after the divorce and that we haven't seen each other since.' Sighing Blue walks toward the small pond and looks at her reflection. "It's been much too long…"

"Yes, yes it has…" stunned, the girl turns around and sees her twin sister, standing right there, arms folded over her chest smirking. "Long, time no see, little sister…"

"Blue…" Tears begin to form in the eyes of the younger sibling as she stares happily at her sister.


	5. Conflicts

Great, someone reviewed for my story. Yeah, guess I should stop copying stuff from the manga. The chapter should be a change of pace, at least I hope so…

Oh, one of the made up characters is named after a friend, Alanna might seem un-Asian even though that's how it's spelled since she's Lao.

P.S. This'll be the last chapter for a while if I actually decide to update after this…or this will be the last chapter for a very long time probably forever if I don't update by Christmas.

P.P.S.(P.S.S.?) Since I really like the whole school idea I'll make a story about where the main characters go to high school and get into the usual trouble. And you'll be happy to know that if I do start up that story it'll be as different from the manga, games and other fics as possible. Also since I REALLY like Kingdom Hearts it'll have a crap load of stuff based on it, you'll see…

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.

****

**Chapter 5: Hidden Secrets, Illusions**

"Blue…"

"What, can't even say hi to your older sis? Yesh, at least say something that would make me feel better."

Instantly coming back to reality, Blue jumps up and wraps her arms around the older girl's body. "I've missed you so much; it's been so long since we've seen each other."

"Yeah, it's been what-9 or 10 years? How are you doing?" The younger of the twins releases her hold and puts her arms behind her back.

"Fine and you?"

"Good, but emotionally scared for life. Dad put me up for adoption soon after you and Mom left. Sapphire was still with me, for a while at least. Then when I got put in a foster home, I lost contact with her. I got adopted by a really lousy bastard and his bimbo after two years. I ran away and got adopted by a wonderful new father. I've been living with him for the past few years. How's mom?"

"She's been great, except that she misses you and still calls our ex-father bastard, fucker and other stuff." The lighter attired girl looks at her sibling and notices the sad eyes and clenched fist. "Something wrong?"

"Yeah."

"What, can I help you?"

"No, I'm perfectly alright, but I need to help you."

"ME! I don't need any fucking help!"

"Oh yes you do. I've come to you tonight to invite you to join Neo Team Rocket."

"Neo Team-wait, you-you're with them? But why?"

"The man who adopted me is named Kai. He was a loyal follower of Team Rocket but he also despised Giovanni. When he saw you and your friends interfere sometime back, he sensed great potential and promise. So he secretly helped you three out to thwart Giovanni's plans for world domination and his only chance at getting the Master Ball."

"So, you're saying we were just puppets for half of our journey helping some Team Rocket goon?"

"Why of course, for soon after you overthrew Giovanni, Kai then revived Team Rocket and brought it to its ultimate potential. He hired three very skilled admins who are very skilled at Pokemon battling and are also excellent in other skills that proved useful to our organization."

"Then what do you want me for? I know that you want me to join…but I won't. I'm sticking with my friends all the way, forever."

"Your love for Red has blinded you, hasn't it?"

"No, it hasn't, I love him for who he is-"

"What about Green, huh? Did you suddenly forget him? He and Red don't even care about you-"

"Not true!" both girls look over and see Red running towards them.

"Red," the older girl mutters hatefully under her breath. "How nice of you to join us."

"I have no idea why you're telling Blue all these lies but I'm going to find out." A faint red aura surrounds and pulses through Red as he holds up his fist.

"If you want to fight, how 'bout we battle; me against both of you? One Pokemon for the both of you and I use two."

"Fine, we'll beat you-"

"No, I don't want Red to battle with my sister. I'll battle you, but we both use three Pokemon each in a double battle."

"Good, now step aside Red. Watch as I teach my little sister a thing or two. I call out my Nidoking and Blastoise!" as both Pokemon come onto the field, a magnificent sparkle is seen on Blastoise. "Beautiful, aren't they?"

"It's a different color!"

"That's right, it's a shiny colored Blastoise. Now choose your two so we can battle already."

"Fine, go, Nidoey and Turtley!"

With sudden speed, the TR Blue quickly orders and attack, "Nidoking, hit the earth with your Rock Tomb! Blastoise, use Surf!" The purple Pokemon slams the ground hard causing rock spikes to spike out of the ground trapping Nidoey's legs. The shiny tortoise roars as a wave crashes into the trapped poison point Pokemon causing it to faint.

"No, that's impossible, it fainted in one hit?" returning her fainted Nidoqueen, fighting spirit broken.

"Stop your yaking and send out your last Pokemon-"

"Fine, I choose Zapdos! Strike the entire field with Thunder! Turtley use Protect!" sizzling with electric energy, the giant thunder bird flies high into the air and shocks the entire field with many bolts of lightning while Turtley defends with an unbreakable shield. The attack hits Nidoking, who stands unaffected, but Blastoise is struck down defending Blue. "What the-"

The turtle is returned as Moltres is summoned from another ultra ball; its fiery wings glowing beautifully, lighting up the surrounding sky. The older girl grins evilly with a look of sadness and anger in her eyes.

Slateport City

"Combusken finish off that Zubat with your Flamethrower!" Sapphire smiled confidently as the stream of fire engulfed the bat and caused it to faint. "Take that you Aqua Grunts!" The men were dressed in black and white striped shirts. Blue bandanas are worn on their heads with an 'A' mark. Their pants were blue with white designs.

Both grunts clenched their fist, furious that they had been beaten by a mere child. "What the hell are we going to do now, Master Archie will be-"

"I'll be what!" bellowed a voice from the stair case. A large muscular man emerged from the stair case. He had a mustache and beard and he also wore a blue bandana. He was dressed in entirely black clothes; his shirt open. "You two failed, to a little girl eh?" he said looking at the young hero with cold, piercing eyes; a look of discontent on his face.

"You their boss? Well, I beat them now tell them to leave and leave Captain Stern alone," Sapphire demanded summoning her Kirlia.

The man laughs and turns to his two grunts, both bewildered by his sudden outburst. He suddenly stops laughing and chokes them both, eyes filled with rage. "You two bastards lost to this fucking bitch. She's a mere child and you fucking lost? Now, you'll pay!" the man intensifies the choke as Sapphire and the captain (who's currently hiding behind a desk) watch in shock as the larger man kills his two lackeys and drops them to the floor. "Little girl, stay out of Team Aqua's way or that will happen to you."

The man walks away as Sapphire quickly comes to reality. "Captain, are you alright?"

The man comes out from under the desk apparently scared silly. "I'm all right but that man-Archie I believe is quite ruthless."

The girl nods but quickly returns her Pokemon. "I'm sorry but I have to go. Bye!" Bowing the girl heads for the stairs and runs out the museum and to the Pokemon Center. 'Hope I'm not late, if I am, Alanna will hate me for life.' The teen walks by the bike rack which currently held two bikes, her glittery orange bike and a new mountain bike. Glad to know that her friend didn't leave, Sapphire walks in the center to see a red haired girl about her age sitting on a couch with her arms crossed and head hung down. "Hey Alanna, I'm here!" the red-head quickly perks up and looks suddenly at the other girl frowning.

"Took you long enough, Sapphire. Yesh, I was planning on leaving to Dewford to get my sixth badge but I got a call from Ruby-"

"Ruby?" Alanna quickly jumps at the other's outburst. "Why the hell are you talking to that fucking bastard?"

Regaining her composure, the sitting girl quickly gets on her feet and rushes out of the center pulling the enraged girl with her. "Damn, didn't know you still liked him."

"Me like him? Ha, don't make me puke. God, you know I hate him."

"Sure, which is why you're wearing make-up."

"No-"

"Well, we're here! Ah, Slateport's Port. Huh, tacky name, eh?" the brown haired girl just sweatdrops and shakes her head. "Hey there's Ruby." The girls turn around and quickly spot the buy running towards them from the south and stopping a few feet back starring at Sapphire intently.

Not really flattered, Sapphire just flicks him off. "Sapphire…"

"Fuck off, Ruby." Responded the girl turning away with arms crossed.

"But-"

"I'm only here because Alanna brought me here, you sick pervert." This particular comment causes the other two to jump suddenly.

"Sapphire, don't be so rude."

"Whatever, I'm leaving for Dewford. See ya later Alanna." Hopping onto her summoned Milotic in the nearby bay, Sapphire heads south down the beach off to Dewfore leaving Ruby hurt.

"Guess she really does hate you…" looking over her shoulder, a ticket falls onto the ground with a wet spot on it and Alanna sighs as their trip to Kanto to meet up with the twins is ruined. "Sorry Blue, not all of us can make it…"

Viridian City-Gym

"I know that fool left something behind," a woman pondered hugging her large breast, letting a soft moan escape her red-colored lips. "At least it's not completely boring since I'm so-" the woman's eyes quickly focus on a computer in the far corner of the hall. "So, there's a computer, that's useful, Lance will be proud indeed." Lorelei running her hands through her long red ponytail smiles slyly in thought of her old friend, but quickly frowns upon a memory. "Damn bitch, meh I should focus." Casually striding over to the computer, the woman quickly turns it on but is shocked to find a password security system still active.

"Crap, I fucking suck at fucking computers-"

"COMPUTER TERMINATION ACTIVATION IN 60 SECONDS. 59, 58, 57,…"

"Holy fucking shit! I've gotta get my ass out of here… Jynx teleport us out of here!" the psychic Pokemon simply closed its eyes and in a flash of light reappeared with its trainer against the wall of an apartment. "That bastard Giovanni-"

**BOOM!**

Fierce winds sweep through the city as enflamed debris hurdles through the air, burning up houses and apartments. The winds impossibly transform into twisters as three large and extra-heavy looking Golems burst out of the ground carrying with them large grey boulders. "Those Golem,-"

"GOLEM! GOL, GOL, GOLEM!" the smallest of the three retreats into its shell and rolls towards Lorelei's position.

"They know where I'm at?" the apartment building is destroyed as the twisters continue to rip the city apart leaving many people wounded and a few of them killed. For the first time, the woman felt scared as her Jynx is effortlessly pounded into the ground with a Brick Break attack. Lorelei flinches as the Golem looks at her with bloodlust eyes…

Chapter End…

Well there's chapter 5, short I know but I didn't really feel like writing a lot especially with my limited free time now. Meh, I've noticed that the hit counter for this story has gone up a lot, but I still only have four reviews so if you want me to continue, review! If not, I'll probably start a new story by the end of winter break. I've gotten into some details of the story so here it is, please keep in mind that I did base some of the following characters of Kingdom Hearts (kind of):

The black cloaked man's blue streaked hair covered his face but somehow the man was able to fight very well. A white haired girl watched covered by the shadows as the man fought against Yami and his dark powers.

"Yami, your dark powers fail in comparison to my powers." The man thrust out his right hand instantly freezing the water in the air transforming them into ice shards as he thrust them forward.

"Yami!" Anzu shouted as the boy was targeted by the ice projectiles. "Warturtle, please help him!"

"No, it's my fight, I'll handle this on my own. Death Strike!" swinging his scythe in one swift motion, Yami successfully destroyed the shards getting a cheer from the others.

"My, my your power of darkness has grown quite well, too bad you're not with me…however she'll help me…" The man steps back and disappears into a mist that somehow formed.

"Hikari…sister…"


End file.
